Someone to care about
by Malfica
Summary: Right after end of series 8, Martin and Louisa wonders about they're rellationship, with the help from people who cares...
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfiction ever, and my first attempt to write in English. I did this because Series 8 left me with a sour taste, so I wanted to get fixed. I fear that I'm not going to be very original in my plot, but is not my intention to copy anyone. The thing is that I'm addicted to this site and I read my favorite stories several times, so there are in my mind just like the tv show plot. I really hope you like this story, please let me know. Either if there are major errors, don't be kind, I want to learn. Enjoy!**

 **Chapter one**

 **The last word on Series 8 is the first word of this story.**

"Martin!"

"What!"

"Ohh…. Nothing, it's useless." Louisa said in a huff. They remained quiet for the rest of the ride to the surgery.

They eaten, cleaned the kitchen and prepared for bed while chated a little about James and superficial matters, and went to sleep. In the middle of the night, Martin was awake by a loud cry from Louisa: "Don't leave!" She seemed to have a bad dream, she was moving and groaning in her sleep. Martin touched her shoulder softly, but again she cried "please, don't leave me". Her words were soft and sad, and Martin tried to wake her, this time more firmly. "Louisa? Louisa! Wake up! You're dreaming!"

Louisa woke confused, and realized that she was crying. She dried her eyes with her hand, and looked to Martin with a sigh: "oh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you"

"Louisa, are you ok? Martin said quietly.

"ehh.. mm.. yeah.. I think so. I'm sorry, let's back to sleep"

"mmm.. ok" He said. She turned on her side and went back to sleep, but Martin stayed awake, like other times when he was so confused, so sad, so insecure about them, about his phobia, about almost everything. He couldn't stop thinking about Louisa's words in her dream. Was she thinking that he would leave her? Why? They were ok after all, they were living together, trying to create a good household for James, for their family. He could not understand what just happened.

At 4.30 he decided to go downstairs, he couldn't sleep anyway. He was sitting in his office, looking at nothing, lost in confusion, when Louisa appeared at the doorway, weary eyes and wearing her dressing gown.

"Martin, what are you doing here?"

He startled, touching his chest and looking at her. "Uhh nothing".

"You couldn't sleep?".

"No".

"Do you want some warm milk?".

"No thanks" He said in a cold tone.

Louisa was surprised about the tone, It reminded her their worst times, when Martin didn't seemed to know how talk with her. Was they back to that? Again? She couldn't bear it, she needed to know what he was thinking.

"Martin? Talk to me please. What's the matter? And don't be evasive!" She admonished him.

Martin stared at her with his big, sad eyes. "I don't know"

"Martin!" she said angrily "I asked you to answer sincerely!"

"Louisa, I'm not lying to you. What do you want from me?" he said in a harsh manner.

"I want you to talk about why you are not sleeping at five in the morning, Martin. I want you explain to me what happened yesterday, why you don't want to talk about your phobia, why you don't let me help you. That's what I want, Martin."

With that words she sat on the chair in front of him and waited. Martin remined silent for a while. That was so unnerving, she couldn't stand it, she was back in that time when she was trying to share breakfast with him, in that very chair, trying to get close to him, and he rejected her attempt with silence. It was that silence that she feared the most. It made her fear that he may not to want her anymore. A few minutes passed and Martin remained quiet, so Louisa told him

"Martin, I feared that you don't want to cure your phobia, because if you do that you will be able to return to be a surgeon and you will leave. I think is that what keeps you here. It's like you need the phobia to be here. Here in Portwenn, I mean".

"What?!" Martin said, surprised. "What in the world are you talking about?"

"What I'm saying is that if you didn't have the phobia you would leave to London, to your life, to the job of your dreams. And you think that I don't want to go to London, so we must stay here, and the phobia is your excuse to be here. That's what I think."

Martin looked at her like if she was mad, his brow frown, and keep quiet a few seconds. "Louisa…" he said calmly "You're tired. Go to bed."

"No Martin, I can´t sleep either, so this moment is good enough. We need to clear this. Do you want to cure your phobia? Can you stay here with us if you're fine? Or do you want us to go to London? If is that you want we can think about it. But you can't continue denying the matter Martin, you can't keep going like this. Someday you could hurt yourself if you keep fainting, even you could hurt James or a patient. Did you think about that? Do you want to vomit every day? It doesn't look a healthy choice, if you ask me."

Martin was shocked by her words. Several emotions were passing through his head: angriness at the intrusion, sadness at Louisa's fear, and a certain sensation that he couldn't put in words, but were about something that she said that made sense. He didn't want to admit it, anyway, so he let the angriness win and say with that harsh tone of his "My phobia is none of your business!" And with that he got up from the chair.

But Louisa wasn't in the mood to be fooled and stopped him with a very measured voice. "Martin, please, don't walk away from me again"

The sadness that was bubbling inside her suddenly broke the gates and she started to cry softly. With her head down to her chest and her hand covering her eyes.

Martin turn around and looked at her. He realized that that wasn't to stop. It was a torture. First the hearing, now this. It was so annoying. He went to her side and putting a hand in her shoulder stood there for a moment, without saying a word. He couldn't talk, he couldn't eve tidy up his mind. Thoughts was now running freely in his head. Was she right? Was he in deny of his current situation? "Please don't cry" He said to her in a soft voice.

But she continued crying, even worse than a minute ago. Still sobbing, she raised her head and told him a little angry and very sad "But you don't understand? IT IS my business! I love you Martin! I can't bear seeing you suffer! I want you to be happy and healthy! But you never let me help! It will always be like this with you and me, isn't it? And with that she got up and ran away upstairs.

Martin couldn't do anything. He stayed awake until morning. At six he went upstairs to check James and found him stood in his cot, ready to start the day. Martin took him and greeted him, and James rewarded him with a cute smile. At least somebody in the house was content.

The two of them went downstairs to prepare breakfast. Louisa didn't appear until 6.30. Her eyes were swollen, her hair disheveled. She didn't look at Martin. She greeted James combing his soft hair with her hair and took a box of cereal.

Martin looked at her and reminded her with his best lecture tone "Louisa, that's full of sugar, you don't need to eat it. Take an egg instead"

Louisa still didn't look at him. In a very low voice she said "I'll eat what I want. My diet is anybody's bloody business", and started to eat. But she took just a few mouthfuls and left the bowl. "I'm going to shower. Please watch James" And left the room dragging her feet, completely defeated. Martin said nothing.


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm so happy about this! I really love the comments, even if my vision is a bit different. I'm working in at least 3 more chapters, I hope that you all will like them.**

 **I forgot to say this: Doc Martin characters belong to Buffalo pictures, I'm just playing with them.**

 **Chapter two**

The morning at the surgery begun with Morwenna cheering up when she saw Martin. "Morning Doc, I heard that yesterday went well! They were saying that you save Bill's hand! You are a true hero Doc!"

Martin grunted and went to the office. "First patient!"

Morwena rolled her eyes and sent a woman inside. The patients were too chatty this morning to Martin taste, he wasn't in the mood. All of them was talking about the hearing, and the ceramist, and how he turned to a surgeon for a while. A few praised him, a few asked him about the blood thing. Martin just grunted at everybody and told them countless times "None of your business!", but nobody minded him, they knew the doc, he was like a "bark but not bite" type.

Martin's mood fouled even more when Chris called him to tell that a health supervisor was due to interview him that afternoon at two o'clock. He grunted at Chris too.

Fortunately, the reunion with the man wasn't too bad. He was a tranquil man, and make reasonable questions, without judging Martin. He asked Martin about the phobia development, what he thought that make it worse, what did make it better, and the like. Martin tried to answer sincerely, but it was a bit tuff sometimes to find the right answers. He was too mucho aware of Louisa's words the night before. Was he trying to get better? Was he doing the right thing, treating patients without being well? Was he putting everything in jeopardy with his family? He couldn't find the words to describe how bad it was to feel how things with Louisa were falling down again. He couldn´t stand losing her again. She was the only person in the world who matters to him, her and James. It was only in her confidence in him, in her hopeful eyes, where he found the strength to overcome a panic attack. Was he being obtuse? Maybe. He knew that he wasn't the best husband. Louisa got angry with him quite often, and most of the time he didn't know why, but he never tried to investigate about it. Was he being selfish?

That constant questioning was distracting him, and the visitor realized that he was not paying attention. "It seems to me that you are a bit stressed" the man said to Martin.

"Why is that?"

"I' don't know, you tell me. You look distant and distracted to me"

"I'm sorry. I have a few things in my mind indeed"

"I can imagine. Are you having any support in this matter?"

Martin stared at the man suspiciously "What do you mean?"

The man tried to soften the air, knowing that Martin wasn't a very patient man. "Oh, I mean, is your family helping you? They listen when you talk about your phobia? That kind of support"

"I don´t talk" martin said.

The visitor stared at him in awe. "What? Why not, if you mind me asking you?"

"I do mind. I don't talk. Period."

"Wow"

"What that mean, wow?" Martin said in a cold tone.

"You surprised me, that's all. Most of people talks about their problems with their spouses or parents or somebody close. I suppose that you did the same."

"Well, no. I don't."

"You should, you know? You can find somebody to trust in. Are you married?"

"Yes"

"Well, talk to you wife then, she could be there for you if she cares about you"

"Of course Louisa cares! Who told you differently?" Martin said loudly, realizing that that question was almost the same from Mrs. Tishell a few hours ago.

The poor health supervisor was completely lost by now. "I didn't mint that she doesn't care. I was trying to encourage you to talk to someone you trust on, it could be good for you, that's what I'm saying."

"Mmm..."

"Well, the PCT told me to be here at least two times a week. So I was thinking about Tuesday's afternoons and Thursday's mornings? It's that ok to you?"

"I have with patients at that hours, I'm a very busy doctor, if you didn't notice" Martin snapped.

"Ok, don't shoot the messenger"

"You're not a messenger"

"I'm sorry, it's just an expression, I wasn't being literal. Look, you are being monitored by the PCT, and that means me. It's my job. So let me do it. We're stuck together. I'm not judging you personally. So why don't we try to enjoy each other?" the man smiled to Martin. "Well I'm heading out for today. Morwenna has my number, let me know if the schedule works for you. Bye"

All his friendliness was responded by a distracted "Yes" from Martin.

In the meantime, Louisa was in her office, trying hard to concentrate on work, but she couldn't stop her mind. She was so full of intense feelings and questions, and surprised by her own reaction. She was not a crybaby, she never cried at difficult times. Her explosion last night was speaking volumes about the stress she was under. She was so afraid about most everything in this moment, afraid of leaving a secure job, afraid to fail studying at her age, but mostly, she was so worried about Martin, his irrevocable position at the hearing, the hemophobia, his work, her. She was angry too. Martin was always belittling her, treating her like some under average person, being so condescending. It was hard not to yell at him sometimes, and he never understood any sarcasm.

For the umpteenth time that morning she tried to calm herself, but in a few minutes her mind was again wandering. She needed to do something soon, she was desperate. She resolved to talk with Ruth, who was a very wise person, although a bit snobby as well, but she cared about them.

Ruth wasn't surprised when she took her phone and saw Louisa's contact in the screen. "Ah, hello my dear, I was expecting a call from you soon".

Louisa wasn't surprised either, indeed, Ruth was very smart. "Hello Ruth, I'm sorry to bother you, but… mmm… you know…"

"I know indeed. What do you want to do?"

"Oh, Ruth, please, may we talk in person? I'm at the school now, and the walls has ears, if you know what I mean"

"All right dear, would you like to visit this afternoon? I'll be in my cottage".

"That would be fine. I'll try to get out of here early, around three. It's OK?"

"I'll have tea ready".

"Thank you very much Ruth".

"Bye"

After a rough day at school Louisa knocked at Ruth's door.

"Come in dear" said the old lady.

They were about pouring the tea when Ruth's phone rang.

After that busybody bloody man left, Martin couldn't stop thinking about a thing. Why people kept insisting about Louisa having to "support" him? Was Louisa doing that? She seemed to care sometimes, to be there with him when he was in some trouble. She was a good helper in a medical emergency. But there was some things about her that were a bit… mmm… annoying? Maybe that was the word? She liked eat junk at any hours, and never listened at him when he tried to help to watch her diet. She was very busy always, and this new thing, the psycho-babble classes with this "professor", mmm… Academically rubbish and too young to have experience, and too confident with students for Martin's taste. And what was that worries about James development all the time? The child is all right for god sake! Good health, teething at average times and fine motor skills at his age. What more does her want? He's being raised in a total normal household after all, with his two parents, properly.

Martin felt his anger raised with the chain of his thoughts. Yes, he was angry. With Louisa. He acknowledged that for the first time. How he could be angry and completely in love with her at the same time? This was a mess, and Martin hated mess. He needed to tidy up his mind at all. He decided to call Ruth.

It took a few rings for Ruth to answer the phone call. "Hello Martin" Say Ruth in a strangely acute tone.

Ruth put a funny face at Louisa when she saw the contact information and immediately took the phone.

"Hello Martin" her tone was a bit more acute than she intended. She needed to be more careful if she wanted to help her nephew, he was very prickly these days.

"Ruth, I need to talk to you. Now."

"Interesting."

"What do you mean?"

"Nothing dear. Do you want to come?" Ruth saw Louisa's face change at her words, but the she decided that it was worth the risk to let that two talk to each other with a little external help.

"I'll be there in a few minutes then" said Martin.

"Good. And martin! Louisa's here too." And with that she ended the call.

She turn to face Louisa and said "I think is time."

Louisa just plonked herself in a chair, with a worried face, in silence.


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm still working on two more chapters, i'm hoping to have the time this weekend. Enjoy!**

 **DISCLAIMER: Doc Martin characters belong to Buffalo pictures, I'm just playing with them.**

 **Chapter Three**

Martin arrived to Ruth's cottage huffing, in less than a few minutes. He feared what Louisa was doing there and he felt some sort of intromission of her part, but was rare, that intromission wasn't bothering him. It was something else.

When Ruth opened the door he stormed inside and went to face Louisa. "What are you doing here?"

Shutting the door, Ruth said sarcastically "And good afternoon to you too."

Martin stopped and looked at her like acknowledging her for the first time in the scene. Ruth was looking at him with an amusing grin.

"Calm down Martin, and take a sit. Louisa's here because of you. So I thought this is a very good opportunity to the two of you talking each other honestly. I'll watch you both and I'll help to keep the path. I'll be not a psychiatrist, but just some sort off… mmm. Family? yes family, thats the word."

Martin looked at her and then at Louisa with a big frown. Then he sat.

Ruth went straight to the point. "Martin, I want you to talk to me what you wanted" and she turned to Louisa and told her in a middle harsh manner "You listen for now. Try to contain your responses please."

Louisa was a bit astonished, but in a little scared way nod in agreement.

"Martin. What did you wanted to talk to me, then?

"Ahhmmm… uhhh… well I was in the surgery and this man came, the PCT visitor."

"Oh. How was that?" Ruth asked.

"A waste of my time."

"Of course. And what's the matter then?"

Martin looked down at his hands under the table, then up to Louisa's eyes. He couldn't stop himself before blurted out: "You care about me?"

Louisa's eyebrows went up with big surprise. "Of course I care about you! Why do you ask that?"

"You never listen to me" Martin said softly.

"Whot?" She said in a mixed tone. She didn't understand what Martin was talking about.

"You never listen to me" He said more confidently. "You eat junk all the time, you take your own decisions without my consent, you're busy all the time and you're always talking rubbish about James development with that professor of yours! At this point he was a bit heated, and Louisa's face was not expressing precisely calm. She was opening and closing her mouth like choking, looking him and Ruth's in rage and confusion.

Ruth stopped Louisa's reaction with a calming gesture of her hand, without taking her eyes from her nephew. "Martin, you seem to be a bit angry, and you're confusing us. Please explain yourself. You're a very highly educated man, you can do that."

Martin let out a big and tired sigh. "People keep asking me if I need support. And they mean you, Louisa, they think that you're not supporting me. I don't know anything about it, I don't need any support, anyway. But I do know that you don't listen to me at all."

At these words Ruth saw tears appearing in Louisa's eyes, and decided to interfere again. "Please Martin. Let's proceed step by step. What people are you talking about? What support means to them, and to you? What this has to do with Louisa listening you?"

Ruth was good, Martin though. She was helping him to express his thoughts outside the fog that his head was.

"That man asked me if I talk to someone about my phobia and he says that if Louisa care about me she must support me. And yesterday Mrs. Tishell asked me if Louisa was giving me physical and emotional support, her words not mine"

"That woman!" Louisa screamed. Ruth look briefly at her a stopped her again. Then nodded encouragingly to Martin. "Go on dear"

"Then, I thought that Louisa do everything what she wants, without asking me or taking advice from me. That makes me angry. But I still don't know about the support thing."

"I see" Ruth said with a grave expression in her face. "You're saying there is a connection between how you perceive Louisa's attention to you and your blood phobia? That you're angry with her because of that?"

"What? No!"

At the time Louisa couldn't keep holding herself. "Ruth, excuse me." She said firmly but calmly. "Martin, I do care about you. I'm worried about your phobia, and I'm worried to being the cause of it. But every time I've tried to talk to you about it you dismissed me, and that reminds me that I've never earn your confidence. Did I? I ran away from you so many times… What I said you last night was my worst fear Martin. I really want you to be happy, and I don't want to hold you back if you want to go to London. But if somebody ask me, what I REALLY want, for myself, but for us too, is that we can live here, together, and you don't have to suffer. But I've told you, we can discuss going to London if you really want that."

"But Louisa, I've told you! I'm glad to be here! Why you keep talking about London?"

"Because your phobia is making worse, and I believe that you don't like here, you don't like our life, you don't like me Martin! Louisa was about crying again, the whole matter was getting the worse of all her fears and insecurities.

Martin and Ruth looked at her like if she was completely mad "What?" they said at the same time.

"Well, you're always letting me know how fat I'm going to be, how incapable to study I' am, how bad head teacher I am, and you never see anything good in me" She was definitely crying now. "And then I think that you're stuck here because of the phobia, and that if you can cure it you could back to have your life, without an average villager wife, and you could be what you want again. But I don't want you to leave me, so I want to be prepare to go with you anywhere, and it's hard. It's hard because I don't want to be treated like that, and in a way I know that is just a matter of expression, that you don't mean that, that it's your rude way to show care. But isn't good enough. I want to be with you and I want you seeing me as your equal, your partner. And for the record I never talk rubbish about James, and with ANY professor." This last come out of her mouth in a cold tone, still sobbing. She felt sad but relieved that they was getting the air clear. She dried her eyes and look at Martin eyes almost defiantly.

Ruth was flummoxed. That pair was worse than she though firstly. She needed to act very carefully so as not to offend either of the two. "All right then. I have a better picture now" She mused under her teeth but loudly enough. That got their attention back to her and out of the drama.

"I think that you both have to consider each other words. Martin, I see that in many ways Louisa is very supportive to you, more than even she knows. Is your choice to let her to be there for you. If you reject her, then she tends to do what she seem to know better: carry all the blame. And fighting the guilt with actions. Going away to Sapin, or Studying a new career for example. One concerning to her current life state. Is a good approach, but, as you say, a very huge one, exhausting and time-keeping. Instead of being a good thing for you to know that she cares so much about your son, you take it as a matter directly related to you, to challenge you. Are you insecure about her? You think that maybe she would leave you for other man? Think about it."

Then she said to Louisa, who was looking at her like she gowned two heads. "And you my dear, please stop to overreact that much, everything is not about you, you know? Martin's phobia is absolutely not your fault. If is anybody's fault I don't really know, but I would put all my money at my lovely brother and that witch Margaret. You need to believe in Martin's word, after all is you who told me that he's the one who never let you down." With that the old lady clapped her hands and offered another cup of tea and biscuits. Martin wrinkled his nose with disgust, and Ruth asked in a cheer tone: "And now, can anybody explain to me what about fat? Louisa? What was that?"

Louisa was caught in act taking bite of a chocolate digestive in her mouth, so Martin responded first. "She eats empty calories all the time! It's bad for her body. At her age is more difficult to lose weight! That's all I'm saying, for god's sake!"

"Ooohh I see. And you pointed out every time in that helpful manner, I wonder why she overreacts after all" Ruth said in a mocking way.

Louisa swallowed quickly and exclaimed furiously "You see now Ruth?"

"I see dear. But instead to get angry, you need to use another approach to get to my nephew's very literal brain. He need to be conducted socially. I can assure you, he means completely well, but you're right, sounds like anything but good." Ruth said amusingly.

Martin was a bit pissed off about being discussed like this. "If you please can please resume this nice chat I need to be at the surgery for James to arrive". He said snuffyly.

"There is still half an hour to that, so don't intend to scape, Martin." Ruth showed him the chair with an imperative gesture. He sat down with an annoyed growl.

But then he looked at Louisa again. Not exactly at her eyes, but to her, her entire self. At the same way that he did yesterday. And he felt that again, her presence. She was there for him. So that was it meant then. That feeling to not being alone, in spite of the empty calories, the professor, the village. In that moment, it hurt to him seeing Louisa's teary eyes. The knowledge that he has everything to do with it. And the chance and the responsibility to doing better. He felt very sorry in that moment. But everything was a bit clearer, too.


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: Doc Martin characters belong to Buffalo pictures, I'm just playing with them.**

 **Chapter Four**

"Well, that was good. Now go home and think about what we were talking, and PLEASE children, keep your voices down. Don't let the anger win, it's not constructive" Ruth said in a patronizing manner, then went to the door and show them the exit. "Come on, let me take a break." Martin and Louisa looked at each other uncomfortably, but out they went.

Rut poured a good glass of Large whisky and took seat in a comfy armchair and tried hard to stop worrying about her nephew and his messed love life.

Martin and Louisa didn't talk in their way to the surgery. Once there she went upstairs to freshen up, and Martin prepared himself a cup of coffee. Mel arrived with James Henry that moment. They talked about James day briefly, and Mel left the Ellingham household submitted in a strange silence; even James was quiet, like sensing his parents' mood. Martin played a little with him, while Louisa cooked their dinner.

Louisa decided to make a compromise of any kind to open the dialog and decided to cook a healthy fish meal. She tried to light her spirit, and put the radio on, but in a low volume, to not bother Martin. She was determined to get this sorted. The two of them (three, with James) deserved to be happy, so she was willing to compromise.

The food was ready so she called Martin and James to the table. The two men was annoyed to being interrupted in their playing time, but they were hungry, so they washed their hands and then sat at the table. Martin was surprised about the meal, Louisa was used to fight with him about it and after the afternoon debacle he though that she would cook the less healthy supper ever, he was expecting a full of carb pasta with a fatty sauce or something like that.

Louisa cut James' fish on his tray "Were you having fun with daddy sweetheart?"

James looked at Martin and smiled to him with his mouth full of fish, and Louisa laughed at Martin's face, it was a perfect mix of disgust and pleasure. Martin stared at her. "Yes, we had fun". He knew now, Louisa was trying to ease up things with him. He needed to meet her halfway. He decided to try to talk about the hemophobia with her after dinner. He remembered the first time he do that, and, thinking about it, maybe it was was a good thing. In fact, he didn't vomit in that ambulance with his fingers tucked in the Cronk boy, covered entirely with blood. And it was Louisa's eyes the last thing he saw before putting all his attention at the task in hand.

Martin realized that he was better now reading Louisa's expressions and moods. He used to ask her sometimes if some matter was making her happy, but now he was aware of a more complete rang off her personal features. She seemed calm and troubled now, and something was telling him that she was open to listen. He also realized (and Ruth should be proud of him) that was not the time for calories and fats, which was another battle, one he wasn't prepared to lose yet.

Louisa was upstairs, putting James to sleep but in her mind was Martin and only Martin. She wasn't satisfied with the outcome of the discussion with Ruth. She resolve to light things a bit, she knew Martin, he needed to know that she doesn't going to let him down. She needed to be clear about that. She went downstairs in a good mood, determined to talk calmly.

Martin was in the sofa, reading a journal.

"Do you want some wine?" She said trying to maintain a straight face at Martin's bewilderment.

"What? I don't drink! You know that!"

Louisa couldn't stand it and started to laugh. She knew, it was a way to unwind her nervousness. Martin instead, was astonished. "Why are you laughing like this?"

"I'm sorry, i'm sorry, it was a joke" she said trying to regain composure.

"I don't understand"

"I know. It was just me, trying to cheer up things between us" she said still smiling. "Really, Martin, we could use some good laugh don't you think? Coffee, then?"

"Hmm"

"I'll have a cup of tea, It will be ok?"

"It will be better than alcohol, if is that what you're asking"

Louisa carried the beverages to the sofa, and offered Martin the coffee. She made sure to touch his hand when he took the cup, and their eyes meet. His gaze where concerned but calm.

"I'm sorry" He said quietly, but looking directly in her eyes.

"Why are you sorry Martin?"

"I don't know. Everything. This. This afternoon. I don't know" Now he was looking down, and his cheeks were flushed.

"I see" Louisa answered. "Do you want me to elaborate? Or do you prefer to try?"

Martin just grunted. He didn't want any of that talk, but he knew that wasn't possible. He waited for Louisa talked.

"Well, first thing, i'm sorry that i was angry with you today. I've been thinking, and maybe you were right about some things, you know?" Martin looked at her.

"Maybe i should eat better" Louisa said with a tiny smile.

"Yes, you should"

"But Martin, what I said was true, you know? about being worried" She deliberately avoided talking about the other issues. "Remember the first time you talked with me about the blood thing? I remember every word, you know. You told me that time that was 'a minor anxiety disorder resulting from overexposure to a high-pressure environment'. So, i'm worried because this is your environment now. Am I pushing you too hard? Are you overexposed to the village? What do you think?"

Martin was amazed about her memory. He didn't remember telling her that, but he knew that were his words. It was the way he always think, as if it were written in a book, no feelings, no analysing it. It made things less painful, easier to cope with.

"It's embarrassing, you know? The stupid phobia, I mean. I was denying it, that time at the ambulance. I'm amazed you remembered my words, i'd prefer you doesn't. It's not you. Ruth was right, is not your fault, it's... i don't know… maybe i should try the breathing thing again, or a new therapy. it's just.. i don't like it."

Louisa didn't want to interrupt him, he was talking with cloudy eyes, looking far away. There was a short silence, then Martin kept talking absently. "There is no pressure, i suppose. Sometimes is too much responsibility, the villagers I mean, they never do what i say. But then one do the right thing, and get well, and i can't stop this… mmm.. feeling, you know?" He looked directly to Louisa's face, like remembering that she was there. She seemed calm but attentive to each of his words. He got silent for a while.

"Feeling?" She asked hesitantly.

"Yes. Mel, for example, she was very worried for her husband. She helped to get him well, she did what i said and collaborated with me. I liked that. I like Mel then?"

"Mel is very nice, it it would be good that you like her. James loves her, indeed"

"Yes" Martin got absent again. "But i don't like people, how can it be?"

Louisa looked at him trying to follow his thoughts "I'm sorry Martin, you lost me"

"I don't know what to do with that" He looked at her again "I don't know how to react."

"I see" She didn't continue talking, to let him to elaborate.

"I know what to do if someone doesn't do what I say, but the other way…"

"Well, i think you actually know, you're very nice with me sometimes, if i eat all my fish" She said in a mocking tone. "Maybe you could think what you do with me when I'm good" She smiled and looked at him.

Martin took the hint and flushed intensely "Louisa!"

She laughed and went to hug him. "You certainly know how to react now" and kissed his neck.

"Oh" he sighed "But we were talking"

"I know, I just wanted to be nice with you" she said still smiling and hugging him. "I love you, you know that, don't you?" She released him ant took seat again, now close to him, touching the side of Martin's body with hers.

Martin looked at her, the down his eyes to the floor. "Yes. I know" He said this very softly, almost inaudibly.

Louisa realised that maybe she should touch him more often, nothing too suggestive, maybe some kiss every morning and every afternoon, take his hand, and things like that, Martin always seemed to relish her touch. For a moment she remembered Dr. Timoney and shuddered. But she was resolved to make him feel loved and supported.

Martin could feel Louisa's warm body, and said too her softly, looking in her eyes "I didn't mean to hurt you, i didn't want you feel that you are not my equal, my partner, I'll do better, i promise."

Louisa's heart just melted. "I knew that under that underneath that gruff, monosilabic and rude surface there was a well meaning Man" She said smiling. "I knew it since the first time I saw you… well, maybe since the second time" she chuckled.

Martin kissed her. "I'm tired. Do you mind if i go to bed now?"

"I don't mind, may i join you?"

They went to bed together. That night all of them slept well.


	5. Chapter 5

Hi there! i'm truly sorry about the log delay, work is keeping me away fro this. I'll try to make it better this week.

All characters belongs to Bufalo pictures, but Andrew, he's on my account ;)

Chapter 5

Thursday

"Morning doc!" Morwenna greeted Martin in her usual cheer voice.

"Good morning"

"Andrew is coming today"

"Who?"

"Andrew? Vandervilt, the PCT man? Really Doc, don't you even know his name?"

"Uhh no, erm.. First patient"

"Rude" Morwenna mumbled.

"I heard that!"

Morwenna rolled her eyes. "It's okay Mrs. Wentey, in you go!"

After a few hours of surgery, Martin called Morwenna. "Ah, when will this man arrive?"

"I thought he has arranged with you, didn't he?

"Erm ... No ... maybe, I think he said something about Tuesdays and Thursdays? He said he also said you have his number?"

"Yes, he gives me his number so you can confirm the meetings."

"And why did not you give it to me?" Martin said harshly.

"You did not ask!" Morwenna said. "Andrew stepped out telling you he gave me the number, so you knew!"

"Oh for God`s sake!"

"What, I did not do anything wrong!"

"Oh, leave it"

Morwenna looked at Martin with an angry look. "Doc, you can not treat me like that, it's not necessary."

"You are my receptionist! YOUR work keeps me informed about my schedule!

"AND I DID IT this morning!

Martin knew that Morwenna was right, but he did not want to give up. However, Morwenna was a valuable employee, so maybe he should at least down his voice. One never know who came next in Portwenn, if you fired an employee… So he resolved to mend things. "Ok, tell me when he came here. Send next patient."

"Please"

"What?"

"You could be polite if you wanted doc, I know you can!" Morwenna said that in a encouraging but abit mocking tone.

"Why you talking like this to me?" Martin resolution died in that moment.

"Oh c'mon Doc"

"Get out!"

Morwenna shook her head and went to the reception mumbling about rudeness and men.

"Again, I hear that!" Said Martin

Morwenna get back and told him softly "you keep hearing" and closed the door softly.

"Uncredible" Martin said for himself. But Morwenna's words were in his mind. Was he so bad? Louisa used to tell him quite often that he was rude. Now Morwenna did it to. Maybe he needed to be less rude at least with the ladies on his life if he wanted them content. Easy to say, hard to do.

The next patient came and Martin focused on his work.

Being thursday, at lunchtime Martin went to the school to meet Louisa. When he came there, saw the PCT man talking with her in the yard. No one saw him approaching, and Martin could hear part of their conversation.

"Oh, Martin is not that bad. He is a bit harsh but has a good heart. He always mean well. He is a true hero, he saved so many lives with practically nothing. And he's so intelligent. Well, I'm not partial, I love him." Louisa said with dreamy eyes.

Martin had a rush of feelings that he could not disaggregate correctly, but he recognized pride and embarrassment at least. He didn't like being the subject of a conversation, but Louisa's words was a caress to his soul, something that he wasn't used to feel. He longed for her in that very moment, wanted to touch her, to embrace her. "Tonight" he made a mental note.

Louisa saw him in that moment and give him the most brilliant smile. "Hello Martin. Andrew here is interviewing me"

"Hello Doctor"

Martin feel the embarrassment warming his cheeks, he hated being subject of conversation, he couldn't manage a display of affection in public, but the worst, he was caught thinking x rated thoughts. He cleared his throat. "Are we going to eat?" He asked wearily to Louisa.

"Yes" And then, much for Martin despair, she turned to that blasted man. "Do you want to join us?"

Luckily, Andrew refused. "We'll meeting later Dr Ellingham, I have to run some errands, but thank you the same". And off he went.

In the afternoon there was a knock on the office door. "Come in" Martin said without look.

"Hello Doctor Ellingham"

Martin raised his head immediately. The man was here again, damn it. "Uhm, hello"

"How you been doing?"

"Fine"

"Oh, that's good"

"Is it?"

"You tell me, you said 'fine' so i supposed that is a good thing. What do you think?"

"Are you analyzing me?"

"No I'm not, don't be so picky. I was just being polite"

"Mmm" Martin was gobsmacked. What was all that nattering about politeness? All people seemed to be obsessed with that this days.

The man sat down and got himself comfortable. "Ok, let´s talk shop. How are you doing?"

Martin looked at the man with big eyes. "I'm busy"

"I see. Did you have any episode of your phobia this days?"

Martin just hated that. Being interrogated like some sort of idiot, or criminal. But he knew that there wasn't a choice. So he concentrated in talk like if he wasn't the protagonist. "No"

"Good. Like you know, i've been doing some research in the village, meeting people. It was very interesting"

"Mmm"

"Your villagers seem to be very fond of you. Some were a bit protective, actually."

"They're not MY villagers!" Martin said.

"Oh, i didn't realised. Indeed, some of them talked very good about you. The Policeman there even threatened me if he knew that i was 'doing the wrong thing' with you, his words. All the caregivers in town praised you. They said that you are a great doctor. There was something that got my attention. The woman at the nursery school explained to me that you have 'not the best bedside manner' her words, but you only get angry if people doesn't follow your health advise, and she thinks that you are always right"

Martin grew amazed. Mel was always fighting to him, lecturing and making him feel guilty about James, but now was defending him. He didný understand it. Maybe he should have ask Louisa about this, because she was good understanding others, and he was not.

Andrew saw the change in Martin´s face, saw the bewilderment. "You seem surprised"

Martin felt his cheeks warming a bit, he wasn't used to this, to get praised. "I am. People here is never pleased with me. They tolerate me because i'm useful, but they don't like me."

"Oh. That was not what i heard. Ah, and your wife, she loves you deeply, i can tell"

Martin was getting annoyed "Why are you talking people about me? How is this related with my performance as a doctor?"

Andrew responded calmly and trying hard to not sound condescending, because he knew that Martin´s pride was fragile. "It has everything to do, since a doctor, and more in small communities, has a relationship with people, a relationship that goes far than administering health care. People rely on caregivers because they are perceived like a compromise with integral wellbeing. And relationships are two way Dr Ellingham. It affects the two sides. You affect your patients and they affects you. What you do for them returns to you in some way. But in your case, you don´t seem to be aware of that."

"I don´t work for rewards, i´m not a dog!" Martin grew angry, the whole thing was bringing out the worst in him. But Andrew didn´t let be taken for Martin´s rage, and instead he decided to work with it. In fact was an interesting response.

"I did not mean that, what I mean is that the people here love you and care about you, more than you seem to recognize. And i think that care of our fellows brings us comfort in tough times. Remember when you talked about your wife´s support? that's what i mean, and that's was why i brought this in our today's conversation. I believe that other people can bring you wellbeing, but you must let them."

"Nonsense" Martin responded, but with less strenght than he wanted.

"We humans are gregarious Dr. ellingham. We need another people, even the most strong person needs to feel love and and care from others. And that not make us more weak or needy. We can take strength in others care and support." Andreu got up from the chair by saying this. Martin stared at him silently. "Well, I let you keep working. Think about we talked and we can discuss it next time. Or just email me if you feel more comfortable. Bye!" And off he went.

Martin stayed there, thoughts rushing in his mind. He remembered Louisa's words on his interview when he first came, about people and community. He didn't wanted to think about that, but something deep inside him was telling that it made sense...


	6. Chapter 6

**Because the long delay, now I have two chapters for you! ;)**

 **All characters belongs to Bufalo pictures, but Andrew, he's on my account ;)**

 **Chapter 6**

That afternoon after surgery, Martin went to the kitchen, just to find an angry Louisa, scolding sternly an equally angry James. "I told you to pick up your toys, young man!"

Little James, frowning, responded to her, in a harsh tone "NO!"

Martin noticed a weird grimace on Louisa's face, and took a step forward, making his presence to be noticed by the two contendants. "What's the matter?"

Louisa, who was trying hard to not laugh, look surprised at the interruption. "Your son here is being a bit dared. Can you please help?"

Martin looked at James and told him in his usual tone: "James, you must do what mummy says"

James stared at him, like evaluating the situation, and, putting his hands in his waist, much like Louisa did when she was being serious, told to his father "NO"

Martin was taken aback with the answer, and his not knowing how to react was reflecting in his face, big eyes and everything. Louisa couldn't stand it and ran away to the kitchen with her hands pressing her mouth. Martin thought that he didn't understand nothing, until a few seconds later heard Louisa's fit of laugh. Still in wonder, he asked her, forgetting momentarily about James, who was now playing in the floor with his ungathered toys. "What's so funny?"

Louisa, with tears in her eyes and giggling responded to him "oh my god! (giggles) it was too much! (more giggles) his face, and then yours...(giggles)" Martin frowned at the feeling of being mocked, but Louisa's continued giggling and talking "I'm sorry, i'm sorry, i wasn't try to make fun of you" (giggles, again)

"You can not scold him and then laugh, he will not understand you!"

"I know, i know, but couldn't control myself, he is so stubborn, and for now is very funny, I know that it will be not in the future, but for now… he is sooo funny" and kept on laughing.

Martin wasn't in the mood to argue, so he took sit in the floor next to James, and started to play with him. Louisa saw him, and was a bit annoyed, she felt he wasn't helping, but after her giggles she had not any authority on the matter anymore, so she let it go. A few minutes later, she tried again with her son. "Dinner is ready, James, will you pick up your toys?" The answer was again a firm "NO!" from James angelic face, and she had to take a deep breath for not to laugh again. Martin, who was there now, ceremoniously told James "I help you to pick up the toys now, but you need to understand that you must to do what mummy says, James Henry. She means the best for you, and being tidy is a good thing" James stared at him with a frown. And keep playing without giving her father another look.

"That went well" Louisa said smiling.

Martin was a bit dumblefolded "Is he ignoring me?"

"It seems so" Louisa's smile widening again.

Martin's gaze went back to James. "Young man" he sternly but not much. "You must pick up your toys in order we all having dinner, despites you want or not. End of discussion."

James looked at him and made a face it was indicating that he was about to cry. Louisa took him in his arms and, with a soothing voice said to their son "That's not good. You are a good boy, so we let it pass this one and after dinner we'll help you to pick up the toys. Understood?"

Martin grunted at the mess of the living room, but Lousa gave him a weary look and her well-known "Martin!" with that awful 'you-need-to-shut-your-mouth-now' tone. He did what was told and went to the table. Dinner was a quiet affair, and then the three of them picked up the toys, it was James's bedtime.

"Maybe is that phase that they talk about? the "no" phase"

"What on earth are you talking about?"

"James, Martin, what else?"

"A phase? the boy didn't wanted to tidy up for god's sake! That's not a phase or some psychobabble!"

"Well, maybe you're right, we'll see"

Martin was surprised at his wife quick surrender, she often got upset when they argue about James development "Are you alright?"

"Yes, why?" Louisa asked curiously.

"Uh… nothing" he thought better.

Louisa looked at him, but she was learning to let it pass.

"Martin, i was thinking… maybe we could try some exercises, it could be fun"

"What?"

"Yeah.. maybe… you were trying to do what Dr. Timoney said to as, about having dinner out, and it was a good thing to do"

Martin looked at her with sad eyes "And i was scolded by you and my aunt. What was good about it?"

Louisa smiled at the memory "Okay, not that dinner in particular, but the thought, the effort that you put, that's what counts. I mean, you were thinking about us, and you tried to make something that we both could enjoy. I was thinking that we could do more of that. And i've got one. I want you to think an endearing name for me."

"What?"

"I have a few on my acount for you to choose. How about 'Doctor Handsome'"?

"Are you out of your mind?"

"No, not at all" She said in a some sort of mockery tone.

Martin was sitting in the couch, and Loisa got up and embraced him from back, and whispered at his ear "Or better, Lover doc mmm? What do you think?"

"uhh.. ahhh… nonsense!"

"But why? i'd like it anyway… and Martin, you're blushing"

A few days later Martin was sitting in the couch reading a journal and watching James play, when Louisa came from her course.

She noticed his pale face and the silence in the living room was a bit to much, she often met her two men playing in the floor, Martin talkin medical stuff to james, but today something was different. "Hello you two!" she greeted joyfully. James got up to meet her and she picked up him. Martin just looked up and grunt a low "Hello" and kept reading his journal. Louisa looked at him, and put down James after cooing and kissing him, and went to the couch next to Martin. She gave him a light kiss on the cheek. "What happened?"

Martin raised his head surprised "How do you know something happened? Somebody told you? This village!"

"Martin! Nobody talked to me. I was in Truro. But I came here and it's all quiet and you are all gloomy so i just noticed! So tell me"

He lowered his eyes to the floor "I vomited today. Twice. There was so much blood. It was awful"

"Oh, my love" louisa said trying to not show pity but concern. "I'm so sorry. What did you do? How are you feeling now?"

Martin lifted his eyes to hers, hurt reflecting in them. She was truly pained. But she was there for him. He could feel that. He was embarrassed but her words were warm and calm, it calmed him. "There was a boy at the platt, he injured his leg with some iron waste, I put stitches and gave him an antitetanic shot, he'll be okay in afew days"

"But how are you Martin? Did you do the breathing thing?"

"Ummh, no. I forgot"

"Forgot?"

"Yeah. I was there and the boy was bleeding profusely, and i had to tend to him, so i did it. I vomited later."

Louisa caressed his hair, showing him her love and support. "I see. I wonder why you can control the panic attacks during procedures but having it later. Like that day at the hearing, you didn't vomit while you were operating but later."

Martin wasn't think in that, so he wonder about it too. "Is a good question, i'll think about it"

Louisa kissed him again. And then… there was a strange noise. "Where's James?" Louisa asked.

Martin got up worried "He was here". Another strange noise, apparently from the kitchen was heard. Both of them ran in to the kitchen, just to see a very content James Henry painting his face with Louisa's lipstick, her purse on the floor and scattered objects: wallet, keys, handkerchief...

"James" they exclaimed in unison. James turned his face, and it was priceless. Louisa couldn't stand it and put her hand in her mouth trying hard to not laugh. Martin was baffled. "What on earth are you doing!" he scolded sternly.

James looked at him with a grin. His face was all painted. Martin lifted him and went to the sink to clean it up the mess but James wasn't happy about it and started to cry.

Louisa came back in the scene and helped Martin with a soft tone "James, you can't take mummy's things without permission". James continued crying while Martin tried to clean his face. Then they put him on the floor "Let's get your toys, young man" Louisa tell the boy, and turning to Martin with a resigned smile she said "I think that we can't get distracted with him anymore"

"Mmmm… Yes"


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm trying to close this story, but still don't know how, so please bear with me. Love the comments!**

 **DISCLAIMER: Doc Martin characters belong to Buffalo pictures, I'm just playing with them.**

 **Chapter 7**

That night they were in bed and Martin told Louisa "I was thinking"

"Oh. About What?"

"James. Us."

"I see"

"You said that we can't get distracted with him now"

Louisa smiled "Yes. He is a cute rascal, isn't he?"

"You can't laugh every time he misbehave Louisa!"

"Oh Martin! He was just playing. He's too young to misbehave!"

"Mmmm"

Louisa had learned that "Mmm" was Martin's default response when he didn't know what to say. Surprisingly, he continued talked. "What i was saying, however, its that we need to have a time for us, as a couple."

"Oh!" Louisa exclaimed with pleasure, her cheeks grew pink. "And what were you thinking, Doctor Handsome?"

"Louisa!" Martin scolded. "This is serious!"

She keep smiling and caressing his arm, but uttered a quiet "Ok", to encourage him to keep talking.

"I was thinking that we could use half an hour every now and then not talking about James or psychology"

"Or medicine?"

Martin growled, that was a trap of his own making, but now he had to abide the idea. Louisa, nevertheless, was happily surprised by Martin's attempt to do things together. "It's a lovely idea Martin, and an interesting challenge, don't you think?"

"Yes"

"When do you think that we may have our chats? We have to put it on the rota" She said smugly, mocking his rigid ideas. Of course, he didn't got it, and say yes.

"It was a joke, Martin." You don't need to schedule every word you say, you know?" She said, frustration noticeable now in her tone. Martin looked at her with that eyes that expressed confusion and nuisance.

"Oh" He said. "I never get it, do i?"

"It's ok Martin, I love you just the same" And she kissed him deeply.

It was monday afternoon, and Louisa was at home looking nervously at her smartphone, her laptop open over her knees. There was a knock at the door at the same time that Martin appeared in the kitchen, so he went to open, it was Ruth.

"Hello Martin"

"Mmm hello. Were we expecting you?"

"Martin!" Louisa scolded him.

"What"

"It's ok, dear, i'm accustomed to my nephew lovely manners" the old lady said. "How are dear? I came expecting your news" Ruth said to Luisa, ignoring Martin in her way.

"Oh Ruth, nothing yet, i'm so nervous!"

"What news?" Martin got into the conversation.

"Louisa's grade marks comes today by email"

"What? You did not tell me!"

"I didn't want to say anything, in case i'd fail"

"So you tell my aunt?"

"She asked"

"Yes Martin, i asked. Don't you?"

"Oh Ruth, Martin is not interested."

"Of course i am!" Martin said and took a pair of rubber gloves and started to cleaning the table.

"Martin, the table is already clean" Louisa told him.

"Why are you cleaning, Martin?"

"Martin is always cleaning. I think he's a bit obsessed"

"I'm not!" Martin snapped.

"Martin, is highly known that a compulsion to clean is a sign in most OCD cases." Ruth said calmly.

"I have not OCD. Stop analyzing me!"

"Oh relax nephew, nobody's accusing you of anything" Martin growled in response.

Ruth lifted James, who was playing on a mat at the floor and start to talk to him, in a very "Ellingham" way, letting her nephew alone, when Louisa let a surprised "Ooh!"

"What is it, dear?"

"I've got an A+!*" Louisa smiled to Ruth and James.

"You seem surprised! Well done!

"Thanks Ruth, i wasn't sure if i could do it." She took James in her arms and danced with him smiling and humming, provoking the boy's laugh. "Are you proud of mummy, James?"

"Mummy, kiss!" She compelled, of course.

Martin wasn't oblivious at the happy scene, but he didn't know what to say, so he keep silent, and started to make coffee. That did not go unnoticed to Ruth, and neither Louisa, who was pissed at the lack of congratulations (or ANY response) of his husband.

Seeing her face, Ruth sighed and in a tone it was suggesting that she was trying to lead the conversation in a peaceful way, said "Martin, you must be very proud of Louisa's achievement"

"Uhm, yes" Martin said and it was patent that he wasn't but he didn't want to start a fight in front of his aunt, because he suspected that he would lose.

"Don't worry Ruth" Lousa assured. "I'm accustomed to my husband lovely manners."

Ruth smirked. "Well, i tried"

"I´ll get this young man upstairs, then we could have some tea, Ruth?"

"Go on dear" The old lady said, and when Louisa disappeared at the stairs she turned to Martin, a harsh look in her face: "Why are you being that silly? You learned nothing?"

"What?" Martin frowned deeply.

"Oh come on Martin, it's no so difficult to say something nice to your wife, it was great moment for her!"

"But why? It's not even a good university! What do I have to feel proud of?"

"Martin! Do I have to explain to you this? That not all people have the same opportunities in life? And that doesn't mean that their less intelligent or capable than others? And Louisa is making a good effort to make the right thing?"

Martin just growled. "I bet that the professor will be proud" he said in a low voice.

Ruth face transformed in a surprised and amusing grin. "Martin, i was right? Are you jealous?"

"What? no!" he responded too quickly. He remembered auntie Joan and thought how the two sisters were so different but so the same in some points, they could read him better than he knew.

"Oh, Martin!" Ruth pated his arm in pity. Louisa was coming so she had to think fast. She opted for let her nephew making it up on his own, he was a growing up after all.

Martin busied himself pouring the tea, and trying to avoid any conversation, but was attentive to the ladies. They were talking about Louisa's course: " So Louisa, what will be your next step?" Ruth asked.

"I was thinking in follow Dr. Mason investigation, about reading problems in children in year three. It's very interesting, and i have a few cases that i was concerned at the school, she told me that my field knowledge would be useful."

"Oh, that's very good dear!"

Martin paid more attention at the "she" part of the conversation.

"Indeed. And maybe i could apply for a part time lecturer post en a few terms. Dr Mason is interested in having research assistants, so that's another possibility, i need the credits, so i have a few options. But i'll think about it in the summer, i have to talk to Martin and settle James in a routine that is comfortable for everyone" She raised her voice at saying that, to be assured that Martin heard. She knew he was trying to approach them but he did not know how.

Martin was circling around the kitchen, tidying that was already tidied, assessing the conversation to make a move without raise his wife rage. "Um… so this Dr. Maden…"

"Mason" she corrected.

"Yes. He has good credentials?" Martin tried to sound dull, but failed.

"She, Doctor Dorothy Mason, is well accepted in the academic community, yes, Martin." Louisa said in a teacher tone, like if she was talking to a child.

"Mmm. Good." Martin was relieved that "Sam" seemed not to be in the horizon.

"Oh, Doctor Dorothy Mason, i know her, we meet in some conference. Yes, her investigations was well received. Not my line of work, but good." Ruth collaborated with Louisa.

"I'm in good mood" Loisa blurted out "So i think that we will have a celebration of sorts. On my account. Ruth, would you like to stay for dinner? Martin may cook us some fish. And then we could have some dessert" She smiled maliciously.

"I would love that dear!" Ruth said amused with Martin´s not very pleased frown. She understood Louisa`s game, the girl could be good when she tried.

"I've heard the baker has a new treat, a passion fruit and chocolate cheesecake"

"Sounds delicious, dear"

"Martin, would you like to taste it?" Louisa glared at him, still smiling.

"No" He said frowning even more.

"Martin, Did you think of relaxing, just a bit?" Ruth asked. "Maybe you could indulge something, once a week at first, then everyday. Relax your rules and evaluate if they are so necessary as you though. I think it would be good for you and your family"

"Good idea Ruth, Martin, you could start trying some cheesecake!" Louisa said cheerly.

Martin was astonished, he could with one, but this two sided counterattack was too much for him, he knew that he never win a battle of wills against the two most important women in his life. Still he didn't compromised. "We'll see" he said quietly, and started to cook the fish, and the vegetables. Healthy meal, hmmm.

 ***I searched in the internet about marking and grading in UK colleges but maybe i get it wrong, so please make Louisa's mark the best possible: 10, or 100 o A+**


	8. Chapter 8

**Last chapter, for now.**

 **DISCLAIMER: Doc Martin characters belong to Buffalo pictures, I'm just playing with them.**

 **Chapter 8**

Life is a real mystery, Martin thought, as he was sat on the floor with James's blocks construction. In the last months, there had been so many changes in his life, that developed in a calm and almost natural way. Not like other big changes in his life, often abrupt and disturbing, regardless of whether the result was good or bad. It was hard for him to recognize this new features, he was not aware of that and then he realized that something was different suddenly. For example, the touch. He was far more used to touch Louisa and James to show affection, not just medical concern. James often cuddle with him, and he found himself enjoying and even looking for a moment with his son in his lap, his arms wrapping around the small bodie.

And Louisa… well… Martin felt his cheeks warmed at the thought of Louisa's soft sigh when he touched her by surprise. At first, he was so rational about touching her. Every time when he had wanted to touch her, he scolded himself and wait for her to invite him. But one day he was looking at her and just couldn't restrain himself, and softly caressed her cheek. He observed all reactions on Louisa's face, her pupils dilated, her temperature raised, her face get all flushed, and apparently without being aware she took a step close to him. He kissed her and that sound scape from her lips. He could feel that sound with all his body. It was so… arousing. Yes. So he did it more often. Touch her. Not every day but from time to time he allowed himself the pleasure. Louisa seem to love it, given that always responded eagerly.

And there was another change, they made love more often, too. They took time for themselves as a couple once or twice a week, sometimes alone and an other times after James bedtime, to chat about other than house logistics or work, and that encounters used to end in steamy nights of lovemaking. Sometimes Louisa made a joke about it and Martin still flushed, but it didn't bothered him so much.

James took him out of his reverie, by squeaking delightfully at the sight of his mummy coming from the door. Martin got up and went to greet her. She kissed Martin's cheek.

"I bought some fish"

"Good"

"How are my men doing?"

"Mummy, hello!"

"Hello sweetheart. Were you and daddy having fun?"

"Yes! Fun!" James said and went to his toys again, leaving his parents alone.

"How was your day Martin?"

"Mmmm… not well. I vomited."

"Oh. Are you feeling better now?"

"Yes"

"You didn't vomit for a while. Something happened today that was different?"

"I don't know"

Louisa learned that he needed time to process her questions so she didn't push. "I think there is some vegetables in the fridge, would you mind making dinner? I still need to write a few emails"

"Ok, but when dinner's ready you'll cut with work, right?"

"Yes Martin, i'll try!"

"Mmm"

Louisa shook her head while she took of her laptop. Martin still were unhappy about her career changes.

She thought about changes. They were doing better lately, even when some things would never seem to change. Martin still fought her about eating, and sometimes he got angry if she take extra time for work, but most things were different. The PCT was still monitoring Martin's work, a setback could be dangerous, so she was worried. But Martin was developed a close relationship with Andrew Vandervilt, not a friendship, but at least a good co-workers commitment to not mess up each other things. She suspected tha that relationship made to Martin a lot of good, much more that he could acknowledge. And maybe Andrew could understand how much good Martin was doing for the Portwenn community, even if he wouldn't never admitted it.

She occupied herself in the emails, she wanted them out of the way, in order to talk to Martin about it. He were more used now to her minding his business, and he didn't take it as an intromission, but care, so he would not get angry at her.

After dinner, Martin was sitting in the couch reading a journal. Louisa passed behind him and stopped to place a tender kiss in his forehead, an action that had become common in the last months. Martin loved it, and even if he never told a word about it, Louisa knew that. she sat beside him and went straight to the point:  
"So, did you talked to Andrew?"  
"Not yet. I wanted to tell you first" Martin didn't look at her while answer.  
"Do you want me to be with you when you speak to him?"  
"NO!" He almost screamed, feeling that he was not a child, he didn't need anyone to carry him by the hand.  
"Okay, i was just asking, don't be mad at me" Louisa replayed calmly.  
Martin sighed. "Sorry, i'm not mad with you. I know you wanted to help. I'll talk to Mr, Vandervilt tomorrow in our regular meeting. Then I'll tell you what he said. I promise"  
"Thank you Martin, thank you for letting me help" Louisa embraced him, and Martin returned the hug.  
"Yes." It was his default response, but Louisa could feel how his arms tightened around her and his soft breath over her hair, and she knew that meaned that he understood.  
Louisa grew used to live in a certain harmony with her not so gruff, but still monosyllabic and rude (but well meaning) husband. And she learned to love it. Because with his all odd features came an overwhelming amount of love and care.  
_

 **So i leave this story here. I know is not a closure, but a "to be continued". Thank you for reading and for the lovely and helpful comments, it was great. I'll keep reading and enjoying current stories, and i hope new ones to come. Cheers!"**


End file.
